Journey done right Revamped
by BladeofHell56
Summary: A redo of the pokemon fic I'd started before


**Pokemon: Journey done right REVAMPED**

**OK people I've thought on it and thought on it, and after careful consideration has decided that a time travel back to the start fic just doesn't work with pokemon unless they all go with him, honestly if it was just kanto it would be doable but with all the regions he's been to, not to mention the eggs and baby pokemon he'd gotten, yeah, no, impossible, and if it is possible I certainly can't pull it off, so what I'm going to do is just do a revamp, only with Ash not time travelling, but instead with some differences in his early childhood.**

**To those who voted on the whole Pikachu evolving thing a while back, don't worry I'll still use it, so that means Pikachu will evolve at some point in the fic, same goes with the mega evolution poll.**

**Also I've been getting complaints that I've not been focusing on completing my fics, and after consideration find that I agree, so I'm going to put all my efforts into one fic for a while (until I get struck with writer's block)and put the rest on the back burner, note that it will either be this one or my fairy tail fic.**

**Aura Ash, Psychic Ash, Different Pokemon, OP Pokemon (I'm going for quality over quantity in this fic so while he won't have as many pokemon as in the show expect the ones he does have to be massively overpowered or maybe even godlike, I won't just do it using plot holes though so you'll actually see the training that got them that way, or at the very least in the case of a time skip the training will be explained at some point), Will catch legendary pokemon (not all and not that many), Not sure if there will be a harem and either way there'll be no lemons (not time travel, that means he's 10 mentally as well, so no)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Never have and Never will...T.T**

* * *

Human Speech

_'human thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Aura/ Psychic speech"**

"Pokespeech"

_'Pokethoughts'_

* * *

**Prologue**

Mew smiled as she looked up from her observation of the large blue crystal that operated as the heart of her home, flying up through an opening in the ceiling of the stone chamber she transformed into a Pidgeot and flew off.

**Cameron Palace**

Arriving at the palace Mew quickly turned into an Aipom and snuck in through the window. Once inside, she started searching the castle, making sure to avoid being seen by the humans living there. After an hour of searching it finally saw what it had come for in the middle of what seemed to be a museum or trophy room, the staff of Sir Aaron. Grinning happily Mew used her tail to grab the staff and ran to the nearest window she could find and jumped out, transforming into a Pideot once more and making her way home to the Tree of Beginning.

As soon as she was back home she turned back to normal and raced to the crystal chamber, staff still wrapped firmly in her tail. Once in the room she made her way to the large crystal structure she was studying earlier and place her hands on it, closing her eyes she concentrated, her form glowing as she exerted her power, then the crystal shone and Mew retracted her hands and orb of blue energy coming with them. Bringing the staff up to the energy ball, Mew expanded the sphere enveloping the staff in it before the energy was absorbed into the jewel.

The jewel flashed with power before a light erupted out of it, taking form of some form of bipedal creature before fading away revealing a Lucario looking around confusedly at his new surroundings.

**"Where, am I?" **

"You're in the center of the Tree of Beginning" 

With a jerk of surprise Lucario leaped from his spot spinning in mid air to face whatever had said that only to widen his es at the sight of mew floating there, his ma-former master's staff wrapped in her tail. Realizing he was in no danger he shifted out of his combat position and knelt in a show of respect.

**"Lady Mew, It is an honor to meet you" **

"ugh, I hate those formalities and stuff, get up, get up, there's no need to kneel for me"

Blinking in slight surprise at the words he slowly rose from his position before looking around curiously

**"Um Lady Mew-"**

"Mew, just Mew Lucario"

**"Y-Yes uh, Mew, um, just how am I here? How did you free me from the staff" **

"...This crystal contains traces of your teacher's aura, I was able to use it to free you from the staff a few years before it would have let you out naturally" 

**"That crystal contains Ma-Aaron's aura? How?" **

"Because your master did not betray you like he'd led you to believe" 

That caught the jackal's attention

**"Wha-" **

"After trapping you in the staff Aaron proceeded to come here and used all of his aura to stop the war, he'd saved everyone, but it came at the cost of his own life"

**"Wh-wha-, he, Then why? why did he trap me inside the staff" **

Mew simply pointed to a point at the crystal, following her small finger, Lucario's eyes rested on a small crystal like flower, at the crystal's base

**"A time flower?" **

"The answers you seek are recorded in that flower"

Slowly he made his way to the flower before kneeling to reach forward, in a flash of light the flower seemed to bloom in an instant and the image of his best friend and master appeared before him, stumbling a bit before collapsing against the crystal. And so Lucario bore witness to Sir Aaron's final moments.

At the end of the vision Lucario was silent, staring into space as a constant stream of tears ran from his eyes.

"Lu-"

**"How long, was I inside the staff?" **

"I think you should probably calm down a little before I-"

**"How long?!" **

"...Over a thousand years"

Once again it was silent, before finally Mew decided to give Lucario some time to himself and flew off to return the staff to the palace, leaving the lost and grieving Lucario to contemplate what he'd do next.

When she returned a few hours later she found Lucario in a meditative position having calmed down from his emotional outburst, at seeing her return Lucario stood and gave a bow to the pink legend

**"I deeply thank you for freeing me from the staff" **

"Have you decided what you were gonna do?"

**"Sir Aaron wished for me to see the new world I'd wake to, a world passed the wars of the past, I wish to travel across this world and see what it has to offer." **

"I see, then I wish you well on your journey"

* * *

(elsewhere in a forest in Kanto)

BOOM

"BRA, KADABRA!"

"CAAAATE!"

The kadabra fired a psybeam at her opponent which dodged out of the way of the attack and charged forward with a quick attack right into the Kadabra's stomach launching her into a boulder before the rat leaped at her not giving her a chance to get up and finishing it with a crunch to the neck. Seeing that its opponent was dead the raticate stalked off into the woods, not noticing the sleeping abra in a nest on a rock a few meters away

(next day)

Awakening as the sun shone in his eyes the young abra rose from the next and looked around before tilting his head

"Abra?"

Finding itself alone the small pokemon got up and started searching for his mother, walking into the clearing he paused at the sight before him, his mother lifeless on the ground, running to the corpse he started frantically shaking it as tears ran down his eyes

"Bra, Abra, Abra ABRAAAAA!"

* * *

(daycare center)

The pokemon daycare worker struggled against the harsh winds of the monsoon, a bag of poke-eggs held firmly in his arms as he tried to make it back to the building. A flash of lighting was accompanied by a strong gust of wind and the man slipped on some mud, as this happened on of the eggs fell from the bag and was promptly swept away in the wind

"AH! OH NO THE EGG!"

He tried to reach for it but knew it was pointless, not to mention going after it would endanger the rest, so with that in mind he gathered himself and made his way to the center, the egg was lost

* * *

(Forest clearing near pallet town)

A young 5 year old boy was having fun playing in the woods, he'd seen a bunch of pokemon and had found some berries that looked tasty to eat, he was currently tired from his day of play and was running back home when he tripped and fell down a slope, tumbling down he bounced of the ground and flew into a nearby cave, his berries scattering around him as he landed.

Sniffling a bit and fighting off tears he rose from the ground and gathered up his berries to live before something on the far edge of the cave caught his attention. Creeping closer he saw that it was a sleeping pokemon, a small, yellow mouse like pokemon.

"A Pikachu?"

Startled from its slumber the Pikachu sprang up and faced the boy, cheeks sparking as it glared at him.

"No no no, it's fine, I won't hurt you, see?" He said presenting it a Cheri berry

Cautiously the electric rodent walked forward, making sure to keep his eyes on the human boy and took a few sniffs of the berry before eating it out of the boys hand. Seeing that his peace offering had worked the boy smiled before rubbing the Pikachu on its head

"Chaa"

"Hey little guy, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I think that the two of us could be really good friends"

* * *

A series of events never meant to happen, and a fate changed, this young boy Ash, who would have been an foolish, unskilled trainer, will rise to become the greatest Pokemon master to ever live.

* * *

**Well that's it for the prologue, for those of you who think that I made Mew too serious, the situation called for some seriousness, Mew is ancient, she knows when to be playful and when to be serious.**

**Also, just because there won't be any mature loving, some romance pairing is not out of the question, you guys can tell me your opinion on that in the reviews.**

**I'll leave the original version up for about a month before deleting it, for anyone who may think they could pull off a decent adoption.**

**Another thing is a game I'd like to mention, you guys guess what's in the egg and the first one to get it right get's to chose one pokemon for ash to get (no legends, those are already decided) (hint: the pokemon in the egg has the potential to be Ash's strongest pokemon, a real life broken character)**

**With that said and done, I hope to receive many, followers, favorites and honest reviews(so long as there aren't any flaming assholes among them)**

**Bye bye :D**


End file.
